the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Industries
Olympic Industries is dedicated to improving the lives of patients around the world, in every corner of the globe. Our mission statement dictates that nobody gets turned away. Our focus is not the bottom line like big insurance companies or pharmaceutical companies. Our bottom line is making quality of life a priority for those in need of medical care regardless of their financial status. My parents wouldn’t have had it any other way, and neither will I. --Echo Johnson during a fundraising speech in 2015. To the public, Olympic Industries is for many with crippling diseases or medical conditions a godsend. The company specializes in producing goods and services of the medical field. OI produces devices and pharmaceuticals, offers low rate medical insurance plans, and aids the destitute in obtaining their medicines. But to the Tradition mages of October City Olympic Industries is a hellacious and merciless enemy that will take every step necessary to destroy 'reality deviants' trying to disrupt everything The Technocracy has accomplished. Olympic Industries is the headquarters of The Progenitor arm of the Technocracy. Underneath all those accolades and city awards and recognition lurks a cabal of mages specializing in producing Lovecraftian plastecine horrors,enhanced animals, and even enhanced people ''to use as weapons against their foes. The absolute worst and most terrifying created weapon is the Olympic Industries Marionette, detailed below. People of Note within Olympic Industries Of course, we must mark Echo and Hecate Johnson as the ultimate danger associated with Olympic Industries. They are the twin daughters of the famous Technocracy explorer Karen Sheridan-Johnson. When the explorer went missing and was later legally declared dead, the twins inherited the company. Each of the twins are Directors of the Progenitors, the Technocracy title for a Master in one or more of the Spheres. On that account Echo Johnson has mastered the sphere of Correspondence, whilst her twin sister Hecate has mastered the Sphere of Forces. Echo is the penultimate CEO, controlling her business with professional-grade administration. She is a licensed physician, celebrated by the public got her work in genetics, and merciless to any supernatural creatures that are deemed a threat to the Sleepers. Hecate Johnson, by contrast, is a bon vivant and jetsetter always hopping from one party to the next. She is fluent in all major European languages and is a noted celebrant with payroll, business finance and accounting, and the Stock Market. Where her sister likes the battle through her computers, control rooms, and programming codes Hecate brings the fight to the street itself, armed with her black belts in Judo and Shotokan karate, martial weaponry, and curious firearms and magical Devices. '''Theresa Yakayumi,' better known as Agent Manifesto, is the Executive Vice-President of Olympic Industries, making her the second in command of the entire company. An Adept in the sphere of Mind, Agent Manifesto is in charge of the enhanced agents that are sent out to the field to engage all manner of reality deviants. She earned her degree in Business Administration and was hired into OI almost immediately after graduation. Her loyalty to her employers and her job is unshakable. Edward Manchester serves as the Chief Legal Officer of Olympic Industries. He is in charge of the company’s vast legal department, overseeing everything from corporate contracts to litigation and mediation disputes. The 66 year old has been with Olympic Industries since the days of its first ten employees and even before that, he was the attorney that handled the Twins’ parents legal matters so both girls have known him all of their lives. As a reward for his continuing services and loyalties Manchester has been gifted with a number of impressive Devices, many of which are imbued with with extensive telepathic powers. He is able to immediately sense the presence of quintessence on an individual and pinpoint exactly what Spheres the target knows. His spectacles allow him to wrap himself in layers of psychic shielding so that not even the most potent psychic minds have difficulty penetrating his defenses. He can read deeply into an individual’s mind scouring surface thoughts, emotions, motivations, and memories with the slender gold ring on his right hand. Manchester is able to exert powerful mind control on others, which comes especially useful against police detectives, Federal inspectors, and judges. The Chief Marketing Director for Olympic Industries. Leading brand management, marketing, sales, product management, and customer service is the perfect position for Miss Leslie Berman, Agent Half-Life, whom has been Hecate’s best friend since the age of 10. Leslie is the epitome of the California girl: a stunning blonde haired and blue-eyed and tanned young woman whom is both the wet dream of every warm-blooded man and the Girl Next Door. She brings fabulous looks, a winning smile, and an aggressive talent for negotiation to the table. Leslie is a superb martial artist, generally considered the fighting equivalent of the Army soldiers. Though she knows martial art weaponry skills she prefers not to use them, taking more enjoyment out of brutalizing her enemies with her bare hands. The Marionette Of all the enhanced creatures, people, and animals that have walked or crawled or slithered out of the doors of the Olympic Industries building, nothing is more terrifying to the mages of the Nine Traditions known as the marionette. In the early stages of this murderous robots design is was a hulking brute labelled the HITmark V-01. It was a titanium skeleton covered in a rubber skin and didn't survive very long, being subjected to extreme paradox that would consume it within just a few minutes, but even those few minutes were enough to ensure that the HITmark would take a Tradition mage with it. The second version of the marionette, which made its appearance in 2011 was much more sophisticated, still featuring a titanium skeleton but now covered in genetically grown skin that kept it safe from the effects of paradox until sections of its interior were revealed. The latest incarnation of the marionette, the HITmark V-003, is the most dangerous monstrosity that Olympic Industries has produced to date. The pinnacle of bio-engineering, the 003 is put and held together by a substance invented by Echo Johnson herself; a hydropoly alloy (liquid metal) that allows it to separate sections of its body, flow easily through narrow openings, and transform itself into a puddle of what looks like mercury. Naturally, such a fantastic abomination isn't able to survive long under the merciless gnawing teeth of paradox but the 003 can survive just long enough to take a few mages with it. Unit 16 Unit 16 is the name of the elite band of executioners that OI keeps on hand in case of truly stubborn or hard to remove Tradition mages, Marauders, and Nephandi. The entire six member team is both a horror and a tragedy: some are Awakened creations, and some are children so deeply brainwashed that they wouldn't even recognize their own parents. Union Jack leads Unit 16, if leading could be the correct label for what he does. Very strong in the spheres of Life and Forces, Union Jack is unmistakable: a tall and lanky man clad in a black and white striped Zoot suit, with fish-belly white skin and a permanent wide smile burned into his face. Where his eyes should be are instead two black pits without visible pupils or irises. Union Jack has been spotted many times by Sleepers and has become something of an October City boogeyman. He appears to be completely immune to the ravages of paradox, which has lead Dame Samantha to come to believe that Jack is actually a Marauder whom Echo has somehow managed to harness and control.